1Shot
by hilarion404
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot OTP EXO karya keripik :3 [#1 : Deja Vu] RnR please
**Tittle : Déjà vu**

 **Author : Keripik Balado (Kiy-R)**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/GS/AU/OOC/sisa nya tentuin sendiri/**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : oneshot**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jong-In (boy) Do Kyung-Soo (girl)**

 **Main Pairing : KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : cast milik tuhan, orangtua dan agensi masing-masing. Fic milik saya**

 **WARNING! DLDR! AU! GS! OOC! DLDR! RnR**

 **Keripik balado~**

 **" Déjà vu "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Ting!'**

 **Suara dentingan smartphone yang berisi sebuah pesan singkat itu seakan teredam dengan banyaknya kertas-kertas serta berkas penting yang berserakan. Namja bermanik hitam legam dengan rahang yang menyiratkan tanda ketegasan—pemilik smartphone yang tampaknya tak mengetahui bahwa gadget-nya berdenting beberapa menit yang lalu.**

 **'cause all of me loves all of you**

 **love your curve and all your edges**

 **all your perfect imperfection'**

 **Lantunan suara dari penyanyi yang terkenal dengan lagu All Of Me—John Legend yang mulai mengusik indera pendengaran dari seorang namja berpenampilan tegas dan berwajah datar, sedatar papan ujian yang biasanya digunakan oleh para pelajar yang akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi nya—kecuali jika ia sedang berada di dekat orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Namja yang memiliki paras tampan layaknya model luar negeri itu melirik smartphone nya melalui ekor matanya yang tajam dan melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang telah mengganggu aktivitas 'mari-berkutat-dengan-kertas-dan-berkas-yang-menyebalkan-dan-menumpuk' nya.**

 **" hngg? "**

 **Namja tampan itu hanya bergumam kecil setelah melihat siapa yang telah berani mengganggu acara kencan dengan berkas-berkas kantor-nya. Tak lama kemudian, pria tampan itu sudah kembali berkutat pada dunia nya lagi.**

 **" Apakah dia sangat sangat sibuk sehingga dia tak memiliki waktu sekedar mengangkat telfon dariku? " ujar seorang yeoja cantik dengan Owl Eyes yang menggemaskan menatap smartphone nya, berharap seseorang yang baru saja dihubungi nya itu dapat merespon panggilan darinya. Namun, 'seseorang' yang dihubungi nya tak menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan yang berasal dari yeoja owl eyes tersebut.**

 **' tik tik tik '**

 **Rinai hujan mulai membasahi latar kota Seoul di senja hari. Langit yang biasanya cerah berwarna ke jingga-an, kali ini berganti dengan awan-awan hitam yang menggantung dan semilir angin sejuk yang sarat akan hawa dingin seakan menembus kulit. Seorang gadis cantik yang berusia kira-kira 22 tahunan itu —Do Kyung-Soo sedang berdiam diri. Kyung-Soo tampak seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri di sebuah halte yang terletak tak jauh dari Kamong Café. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran yeoja itu, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bawah halte yang tentu saja bisa membuat dirinya merasakan tetesan air dari langit—padahal ia bisa saja berdiam diri didalam café yang tampaknya lebih hangat daripada Halte tersebut.**

 **" hufft mengapa udara di sini dingin sekali—eoh " ujar Luhan seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan jeans dan sepatu kets hitam yang melekat indah di kaki mungil Kyung-Soo. Tak lupa sebuah tas punggung tersampir indah di atas bahunya. Terlihat ia mulai menggosokkan kedua tangan nya kemudian ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangan nya ke pipi chubby yang kini sudah mulai memucat karena tertimpa tetesan air hujan. Sepasang Owl Eyes itu kini tengah menatap ke arah smartphone nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 p.m**

 **' Apakah kau tak membaca pesan yang telah ku kirimkan oppa? ' batin KyungSoo.**

 **" aahh akhirnya selesai jugaaa! " ujar namja tan yang sedari tadi menatap monitor dengan jari-jari tangan yang bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. Kini ia tengah meregangkan seluruh otot nya yang terasa kaku karena tak banyak bergerak—kecuali jari tangan serta mata legam nya. Ia meraih smartphone nya yang sedari tadi terabaikan.**

 **" heung? "**

 **Jong-In—pria bermanik legam itu bergumam ketika melihat layar smartphone nya.**

 **'15 missed call from Kyungie Chagi**

 **3 messages '**

 **" Mwo? Kyungie menghubungi ku? " ujar Jong-In seraya membuka satu-persatu pesan yang masuk kedalam smartphone nya.**

 **' From : Kyungie Chagi at 5.15 p.m**

 **Oppa apakah kau sedang sibuk? '**

 **" Aniya chagi. Aku tidak sibuk " monolog Jong-In**

 **' From : Kyungie Chagi at 6.25 p.m**

 **Angkat telfon-ku ya Oppa— bbuing bbuing '**

 **" kau menelepon-ku chagi? Ada apa ? " monolog Jong-In (lagi)**

 **' From : Kyungie Chagi at 7.18 p.m**

 **Oppa, apakah kau bisa menjemputku sekarang di halte yang berada dekat Kamong Café? '**

 **Jong-In melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri nya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.17 p.m.**

 **' sekarang telah pukul sepuluh, mungkin KyungSoo telah kembali ke flat-nya ' batin Jong-In.**

 **Jonh-In segera membereskan kertas dan berkas yang berserakan di mejanya lalu merogoh kantung jas nya guna mencari kunci mobil nya yang ia simpan di dalam jas nya.**

 **" Jong-In oppa … Eodiya ? " ucap KyungSoo. Dia masih menunggu di halte berharap Jong-In oppa 'nya' dapat datang menemuinya sekarang. Bibir mungil berbentuk shape heart yang biasanya berwarna merah muda merekah itu kini telah berubah menjadi agak pucat—efek dingin dan air hujan yang menerpanya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.23 p.m. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam KyungSoo menunggu di halte, namun sosok Jong-In sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidung nya sama sekali. Sebelumnya, KyungSoo telah menyempatkan diri untuk membeli satu cup hot mocca latte dari Kamong Café dengan uap yang mengepul lalu ia kembali menuju halte untuk menuggu sang pujaan hati.**

 **KyungSoo menyesap Latte nya yang kini telah dingin. Dipandangi nya orang yang berlalu lalang serta kendaraan roda empat serta roda dua yang melintas di jalan raya. Sebuah pertanyaan tersirat di dalam pikiran KyungSoo.**

 **' Apakah Jong-In berada didalam salah satu mobil yang berada di jalan itu ya ? Entah lah aku tak tahu ' batin KyungSoo.**

 **" hai-ix-can—tik-ix " lamunan KyungSoo terhenti ketika ada seorang namja yang—mungkin seumuran dengan KyungSoo menyapa nya dalam keadaan mabuk. NAMJA ITU MABUK! INI MERUPAKAN SEBUAH MASALAH UNTUK KYUNGSOO!**

 **" kau-ix cantik sekali " ujar namja bertelinga lebar seperti seorang peri itu, mencoba menangkup pipi chubby KyungSoo namun segera ditangkis oleh KyungSoo.**

 **" YAK! APA-APAAN KAU INI! " jerit KyungSoo seraya mendorong tubuh namja bertelinga yoda itu dari hadapan nya. Namun tampaknya, namja itu tak mudah menyerah hingga membuat KyungSoo mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.**

 **'tap tap tap tap '**

 **KyungSoo berlari meninggalkan namja yang sedari tadi mengejar nya. Ia terus berlari dan tanpa sadar ia telah menyebrang di sebuah zebra cross dimana lampu tanda pejalan kaki telah berubah menjadi warna merah.**

 **' TIIINN ! '**

 **" AKHH! "**

 **Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan menghantam tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi berusaha melarikan diri. Sang pengendara langsung melarikan diri, sedangkan tubuh mungil itu kini tergeletak bersimbah darah. Para pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itu segera mengerumuni tempat kejadian. Menimbulkan kesan yang membuat banyak para pengendara tertarik dan memberhentikan kendaraannya, melihat apa yang telah terjadi—salah satu nya Jong-In.**

 **' ada apa ini? Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang janggal melihat keramaian ini ' batin Jong-In.**

 **" Sungguh yeoja yang malang, dasar pengendara gila "**

 **" apakah keluarga dari yeoja itu ada yang mengetahui? "**

 **" padahal ia adalah yeoja yang cantik "**

 **Desisan atau mungkin sebuah gambaran tentang apa yang membuat keramaian itu menyapa gendang telinga Jong-In ketika ia ingin melihat apa yang telah terjadi hingga ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas —ralat kejadian tabrak lari.**

 **' deg..deg..deg.. '**

 **' mengapa aku merasa bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada KyungSoo? ' batin Jong-In bermonolog. Jong-In mempercepat langkah kakinya yang seakan-akan memberat dan susah untuk digerakkan. Ia sudah berada di lapisan terluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Jong-In mencoba untuk membuka jalan dengan menyelipkan tubuh jangkung nya di antara orang-orang tersebut.**

 **" Permisi, aku ingin melihat apa yang telah— KYUNGSOO! "**

 **Jong-In langsung menerobos kerumunan itu ketika manik matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sesosok yeoja yang terlihat familiar di matanya namun kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah. Lengan kemeja nya koyak, menghasilkan goresan aspal pada lengan nya. Mata nya separuh terpejam, namun segera melebar tatkala ia melihat Jong-In lah yang telah meneriakkan namanya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah KyungSoo, tak mengurangi kecantikan nya walaupun dipenuhi oleh darah dari pelipis nya yang terus-terusan mengalir .**

 **" A-akhirnya kk-kau da-tangg juga K-kim J-jong In " gumaman kecil KyungSoo hampir tak terdengar. Jong-In segera menghampiri KyungSoo yang tergeletak, dan Jong-In segera mendekap tubuh rapuh itu.**

 **" SIAPA SAJA! TOLONG TELEPON AMBULANCE! " teriak Jong-In kalap memperhatikan sekeliling nya. Ada beberapa orang yang mulai berusaha menghubungi pihak rumah sakit—setelah mendapatkan tatapan ku bunuh kau besok jika kau tak mau membantuku intimidasi dari Jong-In.**

 **" ni-ni..k-kau ta p-perlu m-me-laku-kan i-itu, a-aku t-tak akan ber-tahan lebih lam-a " ujar KyungSoo terbata, namun senyuman nya tak luntur dari wajah cantik nya. Jong-In hanya termangu setelah mendengarkan kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir kissable KyungSoo.**

 **" tidak kyung—hiks kau harus bertahan, sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang dan aku akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit "**

 **Jong-In meneteskan air matanya kala ia melihat KyungSoo sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Tangan KyungSoo terangkat berusaha menggapai rahang tegas Jong-In lalu KyungSoo mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jong-In. Jong-In mengusap jari-jari yang menyapa dagu nya itu seakan-akan tak membiarkan jari itu berhenti memberikan usapan hangat pada pipi nya.**

 **" b-berjan-ji lah p-pada-ku bah-wa k-kau a-kan te-tap men-cintai-ku walau-pun aku sudah ti-ada "**

 **Usapan jari KyungSoo di pipi Jong-In terjatuh tak lama setelah KyungSoo menyudahi kalimat nya, menandakan bahwa KyungSoo telah pergi meninggalkan segala nya—termasuk Jong-In. Jong-In menatap KyungSoo tak percaya, ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu KyungSoo, namun tak ada respon yang diberikan KyungSoo. Do Kyung Soo telah berada di sisi tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **" TTIIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! "**

 **" TTIIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! "**

 **' tap! '**

 **Jong-In terbangun dari tidur nya. Nafas nya tampak tersengal-sengal, tampaknya ia baru saja mengalami sebuah mimpi buruk.**

 **" hah..hah..hahh.. jadi semua yang kualami tadi hanya lah sebuah mimpi? Tapi.. mengapa semua itu terjadi sangat detail dan seakan 'nyata' ? " ujar Jong-In tak percaya.**

 **" ah sudahlah.. Lagi pula kini sudah pukul 7.00 a.m aku harus segera bersiap "**

 **5.15 P.M**

 **Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop yang berada di hadapan nya. Jari-jari jenjang nya menari-nari diatas keyboard seakan menampilkan sebuah tarian. Oh SeHoon—nama pria muda itu, menatap monitor dan sesekali membuka lembaran berkas-berkas yang berada di hadapannya.**

 **'Ting!'**

 **Suara dentingan smartphone yang berisi sebuah pesan singkat itu seakan teredam dengan banyaknya kertas-kertas serta berkas penting yang berserakan. Pria bermanik hitam legam dengan rahang yang menyiratkan tanda ketegasan—pemilik smartphone yang tampaknya tak mengetahui bahwa gadget-nya berdenting beberapa menit yang lalu.**

 **'cause all of me loves all of you**

 **love your curve and all your edges**

 **all your perfect imperfection'**

 **Lantunan suara dari penyanyi yang terkenal dengan lagu All Of Me—John Legend yang mulai mengusik indera pendengaran dari seorang namja berpenampilan tegas dan berwajah datar, sedatar papan ujian yang biasanya digunakan oleh para pelajar yang akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi nya—kecuali jika ia sedang berada di dekat orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Namja yang memiliki paras tampan layaknya model luar negeri itu melirik smartphone nya melalui ekor matanya yang tajam dan melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang telah mengganggu aktivitas 'mari-berkutat-dengan-kertas-dan-berkas-yang-menyebalkan-dan-menumpuk' nya.**

 **' KyungSoo? Menelepon? Aku merasa tak asing lagi dengan kejadian ini. Akankah ini adalah sebuah Déjà vu? ' batin Jong-In berkata namun ia tetap mengabaikan panggilan dari KyungSoo dan juga pesan yang sebelum nya masuk ke dalam gadget tersebut.**

 **" aahh akhirnya selesai jugaaa! " ujar namja tan yang sedari tadi menatap monitor dengan jari-jari tangan yang bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. Kini ia tengah meregangkan seluruh otot nya yang terasa kaku karena tak banyak bergerak—kecuali jari tangan serta mata legam nya. Ia meraih smartphone nya yang sedari tadi terabaikan.**

 **" heung? "**

 **Jong-In—pria bermanik legam itu bergumam ketika melihat layar smartphone nya.**

 **'15 missed call from Kyungie Chagi**

 **3 messages '**

 **" apa? Kyungie menghubungi ku? " ujar Jong-In seraya membuka satu-persatu pesan yang masuk kedalam smartphone nya.**

 **' From : Kyungie Chagi at 5.15 p.m**

 **Oppa apakah kau sedang sibuk? '**

 **' From : Kyungie Chagi at 6.25 p.m**

 **Angkat telfon-ku ya Oppa— bbuing bbuing '**

 **' From : Kyungie Chagi at 7.18 p.m**

 **Oppa, apakah kau bisa menjemputku sekarang di halte yang berada dekat Kamong Café? '**

 **Jong-In melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri nya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.17 p.m. Jong-In membulatkan matanya!**

 **' S-semua ini… sama persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpi ku! Astaga! Aku harus segera pergi! ' batin Jong-In.**

 **Jong-In segera berlari tanpa menghiraukan kertas dan berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia merogoh kantung jas nya guna mencari kunci mobil nya yang ia simpan di dalam jas nya.**

 **" Kyungie.. ku harap kau masih berada disana tanpa ada kurang apa pun " gumam Jong-In menatap sisi jalan yang walaupun telah menunjukkan pukul 10.20 p.m namun masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran. Manik mata nya yang tajam terus memperhatikan sisi jalan—tak fokus terhadap jalan yang dilalui nya.**

 **" Jong-In oppa … Eodiya ? " ucap KyungSoo. Dia masih menunggu di halte berharap Jong-In oppa 'nya' dapat datang menemuinya sekarang. Bibir mungil berbentuk shape heart yang biasanya berwarna merah muda merekah itu kini telah berubah menjadi agak pucat—efek dingin dan air hujan yang menerpanya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.23 p.m. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam KyungSoo menunggu di halte, namun sosok Jong-In sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidung nya sama sekali. Ia menangkup kan kedua pipi nya menggunakan kedua tangan mungil nya.**

 **" K-Kyungie? "**

 **Sebuah suara baritone mengalun indah di telinga KyungSoo. Ia mengenal suara ini! Ini suara Jong-In!**

 **" J-jongin?! I-ini benar kah dirimu? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi " ujar KyungSoo menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi nya. Jong-In tertawa kecil seraya berusaha menghentikan tingkah konyol KyungSoo dengan menahan kedua tangan mungil itu.**

 **" iya Kyungie ini aku, Jongin-mu! Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga mengabaikan panggilan mu. Mianhaeyo " ujar Jong-In dengan kepala menunduk dan juga air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.**

 **" Akhirnya kau datang juga nini, kau tau? Aku sangat sangat takut bila kau tak akan datang menjemputku. Terima kasih nini terima kasih! "**

 **KyungSoo menabrak tubuh Jong-In, memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tak ingin melepas nya barang sedetik pun. Jong-In merasa canggung untuk memeluk tubuh yeoja mungil itu namun ia akhirnya memeluk KyungSoo—namun tak seerat pelukan KyungSoo ke Jong-In. KyungSoo menangis dan meneteskan air mata nya diatas jas hitam yang dikenakan Jong-In—sedangkan Jong-In? Ia se segera mungkin menghapus air mata yang menggenang.**

 **" kajja kita pulang Kyungie, sekarang sudah malam, tubuh mu dingin seperti es dan pasti sangat letih. Ahh! Bibir mu juga pucat tak seperti biasa nya! Eumm, bagaimana jika aku mencium bibir mu itu, agar ia kembali memerah—eoh? " ujar Jong-In menyudahi acara berpelukan-ala-telettubies nya dan meggoda KyungSoo. Wajah KyungSoo memerah sampai ke ujung telinga nya—menandakan bahwa yeoja itu malu (atau memalukan ya? Entahlah author ga tau)**

 **" YA! DASAR KKAMJONG MESUM! KAJJA PULANG DAN JANGAN MENGGODAKU LAGI! " teriak KyungSoo dengan nada penuh kejengkelan dan ia langsung saja meninggalkan Jong-In yang sedang memberikan sebuah seringai an dibalik senyum tampan nya.**

 **" Kyungie Chagi! Kau malu padaku heum? Kau malu jika aku mencium bibir kissable mu itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar kita bisa secepat nya bermain diranjang—eoh " goda Jong-In yang sudah berjalan disamping KyungSoo. KyungSoo menghentikan langkah nya dan berkata dengan nada datar**

 **" Hentikan omong kosong mu Kim Jong In—Jika kau masih ingin hidup " ujar KyungSoo datar. Mereka telah sampai di dekat mobil Jong-In. Jong-In membukakan pintu untuk KyungSoo dan—**

 **" Baiklah tuan putri, aku akan menghentikan omong kosong ku tapi—CUP "**

— **Mengecup bibir Kissable itu sekilas lalu segera menutupnya. Membiarkan si mungil yang berada di dalam mobil memerah dan sangat—malu.**

 **" YAK KIM JONG IN PABBO! NAPPEUN NAMJA! MESUM! Tapi.. naneun saranghaeyo kim jong in "teriakan KyungSoo melemah pada akhir kalimat, namu Jong-In mendengar nya sangat jelas. Ulangi, SANGAT JELAS walau pun ia berada di luar mobil.**

 **" apa chagi? Aku tak mendengar nya " ujar Jong-In yang kini telah menduduki bangku pengemudi dengan KyungSoo disebelahnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya pelan—tanda ia sedang gugup.**

 **" a-aku.. men-cin-ta-i-mu kim-jong-in-pabbo "**

 **" apa chagi? Aku benar-benar tak mendengar nya.." Jong-In berucap dengan nada menggoda yang jelas kentara, sedangkan yang digoda wajah nya telah memerah sepenuh nya—sangat bertolak belakang dengan kulit putih nya.**

 **" YA! APA KAU TULI TUAN KIM? AKU MENGATAKAN, AKU MEN-CIN-TA-I-MU KIM JONG IN! SUDAH PUAS KAH DIRIMU MENGGODA KU TUAN KIM? " KyungSoo berteriak (lagi). Jong-In hanya memasang wajah cengo, ini sudah yang ketiga kali-nya ia mendapat teriakan dari Kyungie-nya. Tak lama kemudian, Jong-In menyadari sesuatu bahwa Do Kyung Soo, putrid dari tuan Do dan nyonya Do, adik dari Do Seung Soon ini benar-benar mencintainya.**

 **" Cha, kita pulang sekarang kyungie! Kenakan seatbelt mu, aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang, ada sebuah pekerjaan yang harus segera ku kerjakan " ujar Jong-In mengendarai mobil nya dengan cepat.**

 **" memang nya ada apa nini? Apa ada pekerjaan di kantor sangat penting sehingga membuat mu jadi sangat tergesa-gesa? Jangan bekerja terlalu berlebihan nanti kau jadi mudah sakit " tersirat sebuah nada ke khawatiran di dalam kalimat KyungSoo dan itu membuat Jong-In tersenyum.**

 **" iya ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat penting jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikannya " ujar Jong-In tak menghilangkan fokus nya terhadap jalan.**

 **" kalau aku boleh tau, apa pekerjaanmu kali ini nini? "**

 **" kalau kau ingin tau, cium dulu pipi ku " Jong-In menunjuk pipi nya menggunakan sebelah tangan nya.**

 **" dalam mimpi mu saja… "**

 **" Arraseo.. pekerjaan ku yang sangat-sangat penting ini adalah—**

…

…

— **melamar mu secepat mungkin Do Kyung Soo. Mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidup ku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku, menemaniku seumur hidupku dan— menikah dengan ku Do Kyung Soo? " ujar Jong-In tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.**

 **" aku… aku.. mau Kim Jong In " terdengar nada malu-malu terlantun dari bibir KyungSoo.**

 **" jadi? Apakah lamaran ku yang tak ada romantis nya ini diterima?! AIGOO! Baiklah. Seminggu lagi kita menikah! Akhirnya! Aku akan menikahimu Kyu— "**

 **" MWO! SEMINGGU LAGI?! KAU GILA TUAN KIM?! APA KAU— "**

 **Dan di dalam mobil selama perjalanan menuju flat KyungSoo di penuhi oleh teriakan dan kalimat godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jong-In.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N : ini oneshot yang aku repost terus aku jadiin satu sama yang lain :3*yg lain masih otewe tunggu aja ya~* alasannya? karena aku lebih nyaman buat oneshot daripada multichapter :v udah ada yang baca fic ini kah?**

 **Keripik balado**


End file.
